


What's it Gonna Be

by snarkysweetness



Series: Flashing Lights [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which young, hot new model Skye Coulson seduces sexy Senator’s son turned photographer Grant Ward after a very steamy photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my finger slipped and I wrote that fic I promised you all on that sexy graphic I made. You may need to take thee to church after this.

Brushing her hair away from her neck Skye’s eyes met Grant’s from across the room and she averted her gaze quickly, heat burning her cheeks as she reached for a robe. Since he’d arrived as a last minute replacement for the magazine’s usual photographer she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of him.

Grant Ward was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen in her life. Every muscle was visible through his thin cotton shirt and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands over every inch of his chest while finding out if he took orders as well as he gave them.

Skye lingered, still dressed in the lingerie from the last round of photos, covered only in her flimsy robe. Her street clothes were in her bag and she unpacked it slowly, doing her best to linger until every last crew member was gone. She fully intended to make a move but she wasn’t going to do it with an audience.

After brushing off an over-eager assistant, promising she was fine on her own, she watched as the door to the hotel room closed, finally leaving her alone with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Get-In-My-Panties.

She watched him half-assedly put on a tie with one hand while leaning over his equipment, glancing at the stills on his tablet. His hair was a mess, he had a habit of messing with it between takes, and he’d put on a real shirt, which was still not buttoned all the way.

Skye gnawed on her lower lip, her entire body suddenly warm. Fuck, he was sexy; like…dangerously sexy. She’d never wanted to jump a photographer’s bones before; and it didn’t help that this had been the kind of photoshoot that was going to give her father a heart attack. She’d been in next to nothing all day and she wanted him bad.

She pictured his hands exploring every inch of her skin, his naked body marked by her fingernails, and that camera of his snapping a few intimate pictures as fun keepsakes.

Skye bit back a moan and snapped out of it.

She approached him slowly, like a lioness stalking her prey. She loosened the belt on her robe, giving him full view of her body as it fell open. He watched her for a long moment, just as lost as he’d been during their first round of photos and she knew she hadn’t been imagining the flirting today. Grant swallowed nervously and suddenly became very interested in his tie, though his eyes continued to flick back and forth to her legs.

Skye grinned; keeping the shoes on had been a good call. She knew how damn good her legs and ass looked in a good pair of heels.

“Here,” she purred, placing her hands over his. Their eyes met for a moment as she took the fabric from his fingers and expertly tied his tie for him. Her daddy had taught her a lot of things and this was one of them.

“There,” she whispered, sliding her palm over his chest to get the wrinkles out of the tie.

He swallowed again and nodded. “Uh…thanks.”

Skye sat at the edge of the table, chest swelling with pride at the look on his face as his eyes trailed over her newly exposed flesh. “I have to say,” she said nonchalantly, looking over the stills on his tablet, “I would think a Senator’s son would know how to tie his own tie by now,” she teased.

His cheeks flushed and so did her heart; wow he was adorable.

“I do, I was just-“

“Distracted?” He blushed and she laughed. “I can’t say I blame you, these came out very…well, it’s probably best if my father never sees them,” she said, picking up the tablet as she flipped through a few with a swipe of her finger. She landed on one that was borderline pornographic and left it on the screen. His gaze drifted between her and the image and she knew she had the poor bastard.

“I um…wanted to sort through them.” He reached for his bag and began packing up, averting his gaze. “I’ll have these sent over by tomorrow.”

“Got big plans tonight?” She crossed her legs, revealing more of her thigh, nearly killing the poor boy. He met her eyes, panicked, and she gave him her sweetest smile. Grant Ward was an awkward, adorable puppy. No wonder he was the black sheep of the family. They seemed to have that in common.

“I…” he closed his eyes with a sigh. “I’m sorry, my dad’s making a presidential bid and there’s a big fundraiser and they’re on my ass more than usual for all of…” he motioned to his equipment, “this.”

“Let me guess; between playing the good son and having to work for a living because mommy and daddy cut you off you’re running on empty and close to losing your damn mind?” He met her eyes in surprise and she smiled. “Trust me, I know what it’s like to go against the status quo. If it were up to my dad I’d be a cop like everyone else in my family. Instead-“

“You became a popstar at sixteen?”

Skye blushed and ducked her head for a moment. “Ah, so you do know who I am.”

“One hit wonder or not, most men our age remember that video.”

Skye rolled her eyes and hopped off the table to allow him room to gather his things.

“Yes, well, when I realized they wanted to use me as nothing more than a sex object I figured might as well own it and be in charge.” She got to model cute outfits and be in magazines and make good money doing it. Far more than she would have made on a cop’s salary. Plus, it would pay for MIT someday; something that no matter how hard her parents worked she’d never be able to afford otherwise.

Grant was more relaxed now that she wasn’t coming on to him and his things were all packed away neatly. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame it and she could sense how tense he was. It was all in the shoulders. She reached out and took hold of them, moving closer.

He tensed for a moment but the moment she dug her fingers into his skin he let out a small sigh and relaxed, leaning into her touch.

“You don’t want to go to this thing, do you?” She whispered, massaging a large knot in his shoulder blades.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Skye frowned and keeping one hand on his shoulder, slid onto his lap, wrapping her free arm around his neck. She leaned in, her lips almost touching his and whispered “so, don’t.”

Their eyes met and in less than a second her mouth was on his. She trailed her fingers over the back of neck as he buried his hand in her hair, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss; his tongue parting her lips.

She moaned and straddled his hips, cunt brushing over the bulge in his trousers and she hummed low in the back of her throat, impressed. Skye nipped at his lower lip, needing to catch her breath, and slipped her tongue back into his mouth, kissing him more desperately.

Skye raked her nails over his scalp and pressed into his erection, eliciting a growl from Grant.

He slid his hands under the lavender negligée and cupped her ass. He broke the kiss before pressing his lips to hers quickly once then twice and then took her lower lip between his lips and sucked for a long moment before kissing her again.

Skye moaned his name against his lips, wrapping both arms around his neck. She trailed her lips over his jaw and ran her tongue under his chin and down his neck before finding his pulse point and latching on. Grant pulled her closer with a groan as her hands slid down his chest, headed for his belt.

“My father’s going to kill me,” he muttered and before she could quip in response she squealed in surprise as he lifted her quickly and carried her to the bed. Skye held onto him, still kissing his neck, and did her best not to seem too smug.

The moment their eyes had first met this morning she knew this was how their day would end; with him throwing her down onto the mattress and falling to his knees.

Which was exactly what he did.

Her robe had fallen to the floor somewhere between the chair and bed and her panties joined it on the floor with one quick movement of his wrist.

Grant stared up at her as he moved both hands up her thighs and pressed his mouth against the back of her knee. Skye cried out the moment his hands disappeared under her lingerie. His fingers were rougher than she expected and left her arching her spine and leaning her head back and clawing at the bedspread.

“If this is what they teach you in boarding school I approve,” she gasped appreciatively.

He found her g-spot and she completely unraveled, calling his name loudly. And he was nowhere near done; his mouth joined his fingers and while they continued to franticly play her his tongue slowly and deliberately lapped at her, making her head spin.

“Grant…please,” she begged, not used to this sort of assault on her senses.

He reached up to grasp her waist with one hand and pulled her pelvis closer, his mouth doing all of the work now. Skye moved her hands into his hair, holding him in place while her heart pounded in her chest and she whimpered in anticipation of her next orgasm.

Grant spread her legs open further, tossing one over his shoulder for more access before his hands began to roam every inch they could reach.

“There!” Skye cried when his tongue flicked over her clit.

“Hmm, here?” He asked cockily before taking it between his teeth. Skye’s hips jerked as she tugged on his hair and nodded, her body tense and on fire and in desperate need of another release. Grant cupped one breast and slipped his other hand back between her legs. He spread her open with his thumb and slipped two finger inside of her, fucking her while he mouth teased and worked her clit.

“So…close…please, Grant, hurry,” she pleaded, right on the edge.

Grant hummed against her cunt. “As you wish.” He pressed his thumb against her clit and slid his tongue back through her folds, moving his fingers faster.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she cried, tears in her eyes as the tension left her body once more. This time he let her come down from her high, kissing his way up her body slowly while his hand gently massaged her now aching cunt.

Grant tossed her negligée over her head and took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardened nub while sucking.

Skye pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her fingers made quick work of ridding him of his belt and with his help she shoved his pants off. Grant released her and kicked his pants off while she unbuttoned his shirt eagerly.

“Fuck me,” she muttered as she slid his shirt off his broad shoulders. He looked better than she expected. It wasn’t fair; no one should be this good looking.

“I plan to,” he replied cheekily, pulling her in for another kiss.

Skye laughed, glad to see he wasn’t completely awkward. She returned the kiss, moaning into his mouth. God, he was good at this.

She shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips, her lips never leaving his. One hand stayed splayed over his chest, holding him down, while the other slid between his legs. She took him into her fist and smirked against his mouth. There was something satisfying and powerful about holding a man like this, completely hard and at your mercy.

Plus she’d gotten a quick glimpse at the good and the boy was hung. She couldn’t wait to slide onto him and ride him until she couldn’t see straight anymore.

But first…

Skye stared down at him, reveling in witnessing him fall apart because of her tiny hand moving over his dick.

He moved his hands to her waist and opened his eyes with a gasp. “Baby, if you want me to fuck you, you may want to stop,” he warned.

“Is that so?” She lifted a brow cockily as she slid over his dick. He groaned, fingers itching at her side.

“Front pocket, bag, condoms,” he muttered.

“Oh, we don’t need those yet,” she teased. She had other plans for him. This room was already paid for; why rush? They had plenty of time to do everything they wanted to each other. And then some. It was Friday and she wouldn’t object to making this a weekend-long event.

Skye ducked her head and immediately took him into her mouth. He cursed loudly and gripped her hair as she moved her mouth over him. She didn’t bother with games; she knew what she was doing and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

She used her hands, tongue, lips, and teeth, leaving him digging his heels into the mattress. Skye took him completely into her mouth, eager to taste every last drop of him but he had other ideas.

“I wasn’t done,” she complained when he pulled her away and kissed her.

She pouted against his lips, missing the musky scent of him already.

He’d been about to come and he was depriving her of one of her favorite things and for what? More kissing? They could kiss after, while he was recover-

“Grant!” She cried as he threw her over his shoulder. She admired his ass for a moment before wrapping her legs around him as he carried her back to the table. But instead of throwing her down onto it he set her on her feet and dug a condom out of his bag.

She loved the Boy Scout type; always prepared.

Skye reached for him but he spun her around and pressed her into the glass. She gasped in surprised, heat flushing through her body. They were several stories up but it didn’t erase the thrill she got thinking they could be caught.

He slipped his fingers back between her folds and she pressed her ass into him needily.  “No more teasing, if you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me,” she ordered, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Is that what you really want?” He asked, pulling her against him so they were face to face.

Skye leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, biting his lips when she pulled away. She met his eyes in a challenge and nodded. “If you’re not inside of me in the next five seconds I’m going to take care of this itch myself and you won’t be allowed to watch.”

“Hmm, we don’t want that,” he teased with a small smile as he leaned in for another kiss.

Skye plucked the condom from his hands and rolled it on as he lifted her up again. Seconds later he was finally inside of her and Skye clung to him as he shoved her against the wall. He pulled out, met her eyes, and slowly entered her again. She closed her eyes with a sigh as he did it again. She wanted him to get on with it but this felt really good too.

Grant pinned her to the wall and found his rhythm while his mouth marked her neck. She knew she should be mad, but she didn’t care; that was why they made concealer.

“Bed,” she ordered after a few minutes, panting.

“Close,” he muttered against her neck.

Skye grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him to look at her. “You. Me. Bed. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told a third time.

Grant carefully laid her on the mattress but before he could slide back into her she flipped him onto his back and sheathed herself onto his dick. He groaned and held onto her waist as she rode him. She was so close and she didn’t have the patience for more of his teasing. She just wanted to come and to be the one to fuck him; while she didn’t have to be responsible for her own orgasm with him she still liked being on top.

“Faster, fuck, Skye,” he moaned, digging his fingers into her sides painfully but in a good way.

“Hold…just…” Skye bit her lip and raised her hips to go at him from another angle. She pressed him down with one hand and forced her fingers into his mouth. Once they were nice and lubed up she moved them between their bodies and stroked her own clit, needing help to finish.

“Holy shit, fuck,” Grant groaned, face filled with lust as he watched her.

He moved one hand up to help her and her knees went weak as she finally came, crying out his name. She kept going, until he followed a minute later, and collapsed against his chest once they were both completely spent.

“Fucking hell,” she muttered, pressing her lips against where she could feel his heart racing.

Grant held her close, one hand in her hair, the other drawing circles on her back, and lips pressed to her temples. “Hmm, if that’s where we’re headed then we should do this again to make it worth it,” he teased, nuzzling her neck.

Skye smiled and turned her head to capture his lips with her own. Her body was too spent for more fucking, right now anyway.

“We should take a nap first, then we can do it as many times as you can get it up before we get kicked out of here.”

Grant pressed a kiss to her nose and rested his forehead against hers. “Or we can go back to your place and keep doing this until someone comes looking for us.”

“Hmm, I like the way you think; but nap first.”

“Good idea,” he said through a yawn, closing his eyes.

Skye smiled against his chest before tucking her head under his chin, resting her ear against his chest. Grant held her closer and she hugged him around the middle.

She didn’t say it aloud but she knew she was in trouble with this one; she just hoped the ride was worth it.

“Dinner,” he muttered, pressing his lips into her scalp. “I’m going to take you to dinner…like…a date; so pretty.” He was fast asleep and still whispering about beautiful she was.

Skye trailed one finger over his lips with a smile and leaned up to kiss him before curling up at his side.

Oh yes, she was definitely in trouble and something told her he was going to be well worth it.


End file.
